


[狛日]Incubus

by capple1020



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capple1020/pseuds/capple1020
Summary: 日向做了一个梦





	[狛日]Incubus

Incubus

 

*梦魇

 

“日向前辈是觉得有些累了吗？”

因为开会时不住垂着脑袋，开会结束后就被新来的后辈揪着问了。

顶着厚重的黑眼圈，在对方关切的目光下，日向创抿抿嘴后，露出了疲惫但满含歉意的笑容：“没什么，只是最近，睡眠质量不好，老是鬼压床。”

“鬼压床？”

“唔，嗯，只是老是这样，容易醒过来… … 之后也睡不着… …”大脑还是不太清醒，脚底也似乎同踩着棉花上是软绵绵的。

实际上，这种状态已经持续了好几天了。以往来说，日向也是以自己能为第二天工作提供能量的优质睡眠为傲的，但就在最近这几天，他变得多梦而且时不时会惊醒，工作效率也一降再降。

“这样下去可不行啊，得想办法啊前辈。”

办法倒也不是没有。

现代科学对鬼压床的解释是睡眠瘫痪症，常发生在刚好进入熟睡并开始做梦的睡眠周期（快速动眼期）。身体的各部位都处于极低张力的状态下，人的意识可能因为过于兴奋而出现瘫痪的感觉。中世纪时，欧洲教会和民法则都认为这是一种压在熟睡人身上并会试图于妇女交媾的恶魔，而且承认这一类恶魔存在。

无神论的日向自然不会相信恶魔一类的存在。在现代科学里，避免鬼压床与从鬼压床中醒过来也很简单。简单地调整睡姿就可以解决掉绝大多数的情况，但长期以往仍是需要调整睡眠时间的。

“暂且先试一次吧。”

结束掉一整天高强度的工作，没有和以往一样选择一回家倒头就睡的日向选择去温了杯牛奶，因为明天依然是工作日的缘由没有听从新人的意见服用安眠药。

这样就可以避免了吗？

把牛奶一饮而尽后，日向侧着身躺着床上，轻合上眼睑。

不会再有… … 噩梦？

 

“… …呐… …”

“… … 熟睡了吗？”

 

在黑暗中悬浮着，意识迷迷糊糊间日向隐约感觉像是被人重压在胸膛上，令他有些喘不过气。啊，又来了吗？意识逐渐清醒了之后，他很快冷静了下来。

先是… … 活动手指… …

察觉到手指的知觉恢复了之后，日向又慢慢调整了回来。

然后需要活动脚… … 之后是四肢… …

他奋力从黑暗的激流中冲了出来，光为他指引了前进的方向。但同样的，噩梦也在光的尽头诞生了。

恢复触觉之后压迫感也没有消失，日向条件反射性地伸手去摸索，但就在他即将接触到的前一秒，手腕被人禁锢住了。

什么？

这到底是！

“果然，醒过来了吗？

“哈，我还真是，连区区人类都困不住… …

“呐，我说，你有在听吗？”

是小偷吗？还是绑匪一类的？

为什么是… … 我？

“救… …唔！”危机感很强，想要得到解救。眼睛还不是很能看清，但身体本能让日向大声呼救。可他刚一张开嘴，对方就抬着他的头亲吻了过来。

什… … 好恶心！

与陌生人接吻的反胃感战胜了恐惧，日向用刚刚恢复自由的双手猛得冲着对方所在的位置挥打了过去。日向并不觉得自己的身体特别健硕，虽然看起来是童颜，但他好歹也是名成年男子，这样子打过去不说对方会晕头转向，至少也得动一下。但他能感觉到，身上的这个人没有挪动那怕半点。

好难受… 缺氧了吗… …

又用力地拍了几下后，对方依然纹丝不动，倒是没有接吻技巧的日向被弄得头晕目眩。

“啊哈… …”

就在日向差点晕厥过去的时候，对方很及时地松开了他。还没喘上几口气，日向又一拳挥了过去。不过这次不是被单纯地躲开，而是被对方轻松接下了。

“你！”

“嗯？我觉得与其你这样不明事理只知道出拳，不如再仔细看看发生了什么比较好哦。”

“你到底想干什么！”

“嘛，稍安勿躁稍安勿躁，来，深呼吸，深呼吸。我并没有做什么，只是单纯地在捕食而已。”

“… … 捕食？”

借着未拉上窗帘的落地窗投来的月光，日向终于看清同时也明白了，眼前的这个袭击者不属于人类的事实。

有着一头蓬松樱白色头发的少年此时正紧贴在他胸膛前，腰间很明显多出了人类不应该有的翅膀。少年的模样和童话绘本里擅长引诱人类的恶魔一模一样。

“应该怎么说？晚上好。”少年露出同晨曦般温暖且耀眼的笑容，“我是狛枝凪斗，如你所见，只是一介没有什么用的垃圾梦魔。”

在他对神嗤之以鼻时，恶魔真的就现身了。

“今晚，你是我的猎物。”

 

梦魔的唾液里还有带麻痹神经作用的毒素，它们如同助燃剂般加速了他灵魂欲火的燃烧。不知不觉间大脑停止了思考，放纵自己沉溺于与梦魔的交媾之中。

“想要吗?”

有时候这样明知故问的做法比偷袭更恶劣。梦魔本身也擅长引诱人类，而这对于已经被毒素侵装的日向来说，更是致命的诱惑。 他没有丝毫犹豫， 跟从梦魔的引导，乖乖地张开嘴等待与对方的再次纠缠。但这次明显不像之前接吻那样简单了。

“想要的话，就乖乖含住这个—— 啊哈，好像对你还有点难度呢—— ”一边这样说着同遇事发愁时的人类青年语气一致的话，狛枝一边握住自己坚挺的性器，执拗地凑到日向嘴边，“虽然我这里也是很没用的地方，但如果一直做吞咽口水的动作的话就没什么问题… …你会的吧？仅仅是吞咽什么的… ”

话毕，眼前的人类便如所料的那样露出了难堪的神色。但在对方强烈而热切的目光的注视下，日向还是不情不愿地将性器前端小心翼翼地包裹在了嘴里进行舔舐。

人类的口腔粘膜与其女性的阴通粘膜本身就是同源组织，所以通过口交就能得到与女性进行阴道性交时的相似感觉。虽然口交不会为交合带来被挤压的微妙刺激，但在粗糙的舌面与坚硬牙齿的共同摩擦作业下，这份特殊的快感同样令人为之痴迷。

敏感的前端在温暖湿润的口腔里被吮吸地很舒服，狛技眯起眼，腰间的翅膀都舒展开。他低下头看见对方涨红脸异常卖力的模样，突然计上心来，猛得将性器挺入深喉。

“唔… …！”被算计的日向下意识咬下去，但又被身上的梦魔狠狠钳住下巴。反呕感还在胃袋深处打转，日向拼命忍住不让眼睛里的星星滑落下来，眼框红着瞪了梦魔一眼。

梦魔对上视线，依然笑意盈盈，空着的另一只手紧贴着从身下人的脖颈旁滑过，手指则攀上了对方的后颈。“如果你咬到了我的话… …”手指揉捏着后颈处细碎柔软的短发，他垂下头在身下人的头顶上方喃喃低语，声音依旧甜腻，但说出的话却令人寒战不已，“如果你咬到了我的话，我可不敢保证之后会发生什么… …毕竟我这种垃圾可也是很怕痛的啊… …”

要挟的效果甚佳，身下人再也没有什么大幅度的反抗动作，只有身体还因恐惧而微微颤抖着。但谨慎起见，拍枝还是没有松开钳制看下颚的手，一板一眼地开始抽插起来。

“啊哈… …不错啊… …”

对方带来的感觉比之前想象出的更好。抽动时还带出了大量咽不下去的津液，它们干脆就借着狛枝的手指攀附下去，在床单上染出了大小不一的深色印记。

“… … 嗯嗯… … 多谢款待。”

为了以防非人种族的过多精液，导致身下弱小的人类被呛死的不幸，在射精之前他便从日向嘴里退了出去。

“啊哈！可、可以了吧！已经够了… …！我已经受够了… ！已经！”

原本只会逆来顺受的人类青年此刻终于挣脱了毒液的控制，之前强迫性性行为令他信感屈辱，耳根也一并红透。狛枝低下头，看着自己被镀上一层水光的性器。好像，还不够吗?

反正人类不是喜欢用所谓十二个小时来计数夜晚时长吗?

“不行哦。”被拒绝的梦魔脸上依然挂着讨人欢喜的笑容，但在被狩猎的人类眼中这种微笑才更危险。梦魔钳制住对方不往回缩的双腿，在脚踝处硬生生指出一圈瘀青后，便才心满意足地看着对方惊恐地颜抖着，“其实我原本只是打算稍微捉弄一下你，但现在看起来不可能了。”

“不过是区区人类而已，你没有资格拒绝我。”

他本来就是恶魔。对于人类根本就不该有任何的怜悯之心

他应该赐予的，只有噩梦。

“那么作为给予不听话人类的惩罚，干脆我们从现在开始，一直做到再也灌不进更多为止好了。”

宣告审判结束的木锤落下。行刑开始前，他先将对方的腿靠在自己的肩膀上，在下面风景一览无余的情况下顺着对方的大腿内侧一路亲吻上去。男性的大腿虽然不如女性那般柔软而且弹性十足，但身下这具身体的肉感意外很好，大腿根部也由于长期没有太阳照射而异常白暂。

突然像是发现了什么有趣的情况，在人类只能于他身下无助哼哼的时候，他猛地——甚至可以说是狠狠地捏了一把对方内裤的凸起部分

“哇啊——好痛！你、你干嘛?”

“喂，你没注意到吗？”他看看身下人类腰那猛地弹起然后落下，“你是变态吗？居然因为这种话完全勃起了。”

他这么说着，扯开对方掩盖住性欲真相的内裤，将它毫无保留地暴露在自己面前。确实是忍耐已久。无视掉了身下人类的反抗，梦魔用手指轻轻摩擦着对方早已坚挺的性器前端，冷眼着着上面逐渐流出越来越多的前列腺液。

“感觉很好对吧？”

“不、不对… …身体，好奇怪… …呀！”

顺便用指甲轻轻地刮蹭着前端的尿道口，原本的痛感却被毒液中和，只留下了微弱刺激着大脑的快感电流。梦魔随手蘸了点自己性器前端分泌的液体，将身下人整个翻过去，用体重将对方的双腿压住。

“那么，我开动了。”

扩张进行的很快，优势在身的狛枝不费吹灰之力地往后穴里塞入了手指。

“嗯？感觉很奇怪吗？”

“呜… 你自己倒是先去试一下再说啊！”身为男性，下体被如此玩弄本身就令他感到耻辱至极。日向紧咬住牙关，把脸埋进枕头里，还是不敢面对自己如此顺从对方的身体。

“我说，你倒是把脸露出来啊。”

“不要！”狛枝可以明显感觉到肠肉也随着主人仅存的意识，排斥着外来异物。

他怎么可能让区区人类排斥。

手指被抽了出来，在日向还未从中反应过来，狛枝便抵了上了，恶狠狠地将性器插了进去。

“呜啊啊啊啊！！不要！你拔出去！！好痛！不要！！！”

人类的哀鸣很符合他想要处刑的本质。虽然很痛，但是在刚才的调教与增量毒液的催眠下适应了很多。他温柔地舔舐掉了对方涌出的痛苦的泪水，但下半身却更粗暴地抽插了起来。

“还舒服吗？”

“呜… …不、不要啊啊啊！啊哈，求你了，不要了啊呜呜… …”

两个人的连接处随着狛枝的加速操弄而不断发出咕叽咕叽的色情水声。看着在自己的高超技艺下只能如砧板上的鱼肉般任人宰割，还不住哭哭啼啼喘息着求饶的人类，一种前所未有的满足感在他未曾有心脏跳动的胸腔中诞生了。

好棒。

他长吐出一口气，伴随着青年忽起忽降的哀泣声开始大幅抽插。应该说是自己所看上的食粮还是天赋异禀的，毕竟于人类男性而言，这种交合的痛苦应远大于快感才对。但随看柔软的肠肉讨好似的不断收缩交缠上来。梦魔竟先不由得有些吃不消。

“说起来，你叫日向创对吧？”

他伸出手，指腹重重碾过身下人胸前涨红的乳珠，在深处作威作福的性器又猛地被绞紧了些。

“啊哈，你很棒哦… 以最懦弱无知的人类而言， 已经很不错了… …

“确实是，很可口的食粮呢。”

像是无意识面对挑逗，日向浸满泪水的草绿色眼瞳混散开，这具身体在不断地调教下开始听话到不可思议，主动向梦魔乞求起来

“呜啊！好棒！后面、都是满满的、黏糊糊的呢… …”

“嗯哼？喜欢吗？被这样粗暴对待的话？”

“唔嗯… … 啊哈——好舒服，最、最喜欢了。脑子都好像要坏掉了呜——”

不可思议。

不，不如说简直是太神奇了！

就算见过无数人类，他也未曾见过受毒害如此之深的。应该说之前没有被任何毒液侵蚀过，他才是第一个来占有的恶魔。

“既然如此的话，那就只有内射了，干脆永远都留在里面吧。如果能够就此怀孕的话。”

 

… …

… …是梦吗？

艰涩地睁开眼后，时针依然指着七点整的上班时间，分毫不差。

上齿轻轻滑过下唇，微弱的刺痛感表明了其红肿起来的事实。喉咙比以往更加干涩，深处隐约还带有铁锈味。

好奇怪。

靠着意志翻下床后，日向便去厨房倒了点水润润嗓子。还是有点轻飘飘的，不过没关系。收拾好自己后，他便提着公文包去了公司。

“哟，早上好啊，日向前辈！”今天比往常来得要早些，正巧在电梯里碰到了七点三十整准时上班打卡的新人。电梯里没什么人，日向点点头算是回应了，又往旁边占了些让出点空间。

“日向前辈今天来得很早呢，”新人这么说着，又上上下下打量了他一番，“昨晚睡得怎么样？”

“很好的，这么多天来第一次睡这么熟，多谢你了。”

“哪里的事… … 能帮到前辈自然是我分内的事。”

等走到自己部门办公室门口时日向才注意到办公室门早已打开。还有比我们更早的人吗？日向小声嘀咕了几句。还真是努力啊。

“啊对了，这么早的话，是那个吧？”

“哪个？什么？”身后的新人突然冒出的无厘头的话让日向有些摸不着头脑，他回过头去后，才看见新人一副很兴奋又吃惊的样子。

“诶，前辈不知道吗？昨天晚上他们在工作群里说，今天有新人要来。”

新的新人吗？难怪… … “那你今天可也是前辈啰。”

“嗯嗯，我也可以荣升为一名前辈了呀。不过，新人君好像不在里面，出去了吗？”

“也许是吧。”办公室里空无一人，唯一的改变就是之前空着的办公桌上被人整整齐齐的摆放上了不少文件。配套的办公椅上也被披上了一件墨绿色的风衣。

真的有啊。把公文包放好后，日向便从桌子上取走了马克杯。说起来部门其实很久没有来新的血液了呢。

“还是我帮你倒吧，日向前辈。毕竟可能是最后一次机会了嘛。”盯着那张桌子发愣的日向完全没注意到已经荣升为前辈的前新人把马克杯从他手里抽走，等他回过神来时，办公室里就只剩下他一个人了。

他居然走神了，而且还是盯着别人的桌子。太丢脸了。

果然还是那个梦的错… …

日向倚着桌子，揉了揉有些涨痛的太阳穴。办公室门也在此时被人推开。

“啊，辛苦你… … ”原本以为推开门的是前任新人，但其实说新人也没有错，推开门的人正是今天才来报道的新员工，脖子上还挂着日向所在公司的员工证。

如果只是陌生人的话，还不足以让日向警惕甚至感觉腿软。可是即便没有了翅膀，没有了恶魔的标志，日向依然记得噩梦里的那张脸。

“呀，早上好啊，日向君。”对方也同样注意到了他，露出的笑容也和梦里一样和蔼可亲，“嘴巴可肿了呢，不掩饰一下吗？”

 

神明大人啊。

原来他依然深陷于噩梦（梦魇）之中。

 

-END-


End file.
